


Where did your soul go?

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Hydra!Steve - Freeform, M/M, Possible Character Death, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Where did your soul go?

"Ho scoperto dei documenti interessanti, usano ancora connessioni preistoriche ma i dati ci sono tutti, qui parla di tutti i membri attivi dell'Hydra che si sono infiltrati nelle varie agenzie nei vari anni e anche un loro vecchio arsenale a quanto pare, e sembrano essere più fissati di Fury nel mettere il loro simbolo ovunque" commentò Tony in comunicazione radio con Steve "Adesso piazzo le cariche e faccio esplodere tutto, hai 2 minuti per poter fuggire dall'edificio tranquillo io riesco a fuggire tranquillamente con l'armatura" gli comunicò poi sentì qualcuno arrivare alle sue spalle e sentì una voce per lui familiare dire "Mi dispiace ma non posso permettertelo" e poi lo colpì molto forte alla testa , lui non riuscì a vederlo dato che perdette i sensi molto presto.   
Si svegliò qualche ora dopo era frastornato e confuso, era seduto per terra, tentò di rialzarsi ma era bloccato da delle catene di ferro che gli legavano polsi e caviglie e aveva anche un collare che lui cercò di sfilarsi ma fu subito bloccato "Tony, se quello perde il contatto con te tu esplodi" gli disse dolcemente poi si accovacciò e Tony con suo immenso orrore si rese conto che davanti a lui c'era Steve.  
"Capitano, dimmi che questo è uno scherzo ben creato da parte di tutti per qualcosa che ho fatto e all'improvviso spunteranno Banner o Barton e mi diranno che questo è tutto uno scherzo, vero?" disse Tony preoccupato "Che simpatici avete riprodotto anche lo stemma dell'Hydra per farmi pensare che tu sei impazzito e passato al lato oscuro" disse ironico Stark "Su ti ho scoperto ora liberami". Stark si stava seriamente preoccupando, come mai Steve lo guardava con aria troppo seria.  
"Mi dispiace piccolo Tony ora tu sei qui con me in mia custodia, perchè io sono l'Hydra, la sua testa principale per lo meno, volevi vedere il mio lato oscuro? Allora eccoti servito!" disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Ma tu hai sempre combattuto l'Hydra e tutti coloro che ne hanno fatto parte, ti ho visto anche colpire Von Strucker ed essere contento quando Ultron lo uccise" continuò Iron Man "Tu sei Steve Rogers, l'uomo giusto del signore non puoi essere questo, sei molto credibile come attore ma smettila sono un uomo con problemi di cuore non mi vorrai fare prendere un infarto" Steve ridacchiò e sbuffò "No, Tony, quello era solo la mia versione di zucchero filato per fare in modo che steste tutti insieme e portarmi al punto di riuscire a rifondare l'Hydra con gente fresca e nuova e tu ora sei solo un burattino che ci aiuterà con i nostri giocattolini" disse Steve allentando la presa delle catene su caviglie e polso ma lasciando il collare. Tony ovviamente cercò di scattare via il più velocemente possibile ma fu subito colpito da una scossa "Non provare a fuggire o la prossima volta ci sarà del veleno al posto della scossa" disse Steve e poi attaccò una catena al collare che aveva il moro per tenerlo al guinzaglio "Cosa ti hanno dato per farti buttare al vento tutti i tuoi principi, Capitano?, non ti riconosco più questo non sei tu, questo non è l'uomo che mi ha convinto sempre ad andare avanti nonostante tutto, nonostante le difficoltà o nonostante fossi la causa delle quasi fini del mondo" pensò mentre si metteva a lavorare su quello che gli era stato ordinato "Grazie per aver fatto quei cosi, almeno il mondo era abbastanza distratto dalla nostra riformazione mentre erano impegnati a sistemare i tuoi casini , ti dobbiamo molto Tony come anche quella volta che ha ignorato totalmente i dati sull'Hydra quando hai hackerato l'intero sistema dello Shield" lo guardò negli occhi "Dovresti essere contento di far parte di qualcosa di più grande di più concreto che possa fare qualcosa per migliorare questo mondo e poi siamo talmente segreti da non avere segreti tra di noi" spiegò Rogers.  
"Dimmi solo perchè lo stai facendo, puoi ancora tornare indietro e salvare il mondo come facevi un tempo, il mondo ha bisogno di eroi e non di essere governato" tentò di spiegargli "Ti sta manipolando Loki?" gli chiese e poi gli diede una testata "Non mi sta manipolando nessuno e sappiamo entrambi che quella testata ha fatto più male a te che a me, ridicolo omino di latta, ti è andata bene che sei qui, ti è andata bene che tuo padre era la mia bambolina o non penso saresti ancora vivo" disse il Capitano "Mio padre la tua bambolina, quindi non mi hai mai amato ma volevi solo un altro Stark a succhiartelo nel tempo libero" sbottò Stark mentre lavorava "Quindi io ti servo vivo solo come mezzo per il tuo lavoro e il tuo piacere" continuò disperato. "No tu sei speciale, sei la persona più importante del mondo per questo ti voglio al mio fianco" disse dandogli un bacio, lo guardò gli prese la testa e gliela sbatte contro il tavolo di metallo del laboratorio "Sei il pulcino da proteggere ma prova a farmi del male ancora e magari ti troverai con un arto in meno" commentò serio "Non sono da proteggere, sono da usare per portare a termine i tuoi piani malvagi, e pensare che io ti amavo che io credevo in noi ci ho sempre creduto ma sono ancora prezioso per te, giusto?" gli chiese "Sì sei molto prezioso e ci servi vivo, per salvare il pianeta" gli disse guardandolo teneramente " Ci darai una mano?" gli chiese speranzoso "E se io avessi un altro piano per la salvezza del mondo?" gli chiese "Tu devi liberarmi non puoi tenermi sempre al guinzaglio" affermò il miliardario "Hai ragione, niente guinzaglio" gli disse rilegandolo alle catene e iniziando a colpirlo con la frusta "Preferisci questo o fare il bravo scienziato e riparare e sistemare tutto quello che abbiamo da usare?" chiese .Tony annuì e Steve lo liberò, ma Stark ovviamente provò di nuovo a fuggire e fu colpito dal veleno "Ora tu hai due opzioni, darmi l'antidoto farmi riparare quelle due cose e poi lasciarmi libero senza la garanzia che io stia zitto oppure mi lasci qui a morire e guardi mentre perdi l'unica risorsa preziosa che tu possa mai trovare per aiutarti" rantolò mentre sentiva il veleno andare in circolo, "allora Dark Captain qual è la tua scelta?"


End file.
